


El linaje de Caín

by the_hood



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: La vida de Jason Todd, antes de Batman, antes de Robin, antes del Joker.Advertencias:Este fic contendrá  partes donde se mencione violencia contra a un menor de edad, flagelación, violanción, explotación infantil y juvenil, romance y no romance, muchos bad feelings. Quedas advertido desde aquí.





	1. Chapter 1

**UNO**

 

Su nombre es Jason Todd, tiene cuatro años de edad y sabe muy bien que vive en la reconocida Crime Alley, donde solo puedes encontrar familias de estratos bastante bajos, vagabundos y claro, criminales. Aunque de cierta forma, a su muy corta edad, no lo ve así.

O aún no.

— ¡Vete al diablo, Catherine! —La puerta del departamento se cerró de golpe, haciendo que las ventanas temblaran. Su departamento, su hogar, es una mierda, o eso es lo que siempre su papá dice. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

Su mami esta justo en el sofá, sentada, acariciándose el brazo, justo donde su papá acaba de agarrarla y empujarla. Y Jason sabe muy bien que su padre muchas veces empuja demasiado fuerte, hasta dejarte marca; y tú no debes de empujar a las chicas así. Son chicas, los chicos tienen que ser buenos con las chicas.

Por eso no tarda en ir con ella y tratar de trepar el sofá hasta poder conseguirlo y pegarse a su lado. Hasta ese momento, su mami no ha reparado en él, por lo que toma su brazo y como puede, hace que lo rodee. Se abraza a su cintura y besa el lugar donde su papá la lastimo. Porqué los besos hacen que te sientas bien.

Ella finalmente baja la mirada para verlo, y palmea su cabeza rojiza, con una sonrisa —Mi precioso bebé. —Ella dice, finalmente correspondiendo su abrazo.

Jason tiene cuatro años, pero es un niño listo. Y aunque no lo diga, le gusta no parecerse mucho a su papá, aunque sus ojos sean los mismos verdes. Las amigas de su mami, cuando la acompaña a comprar al supermercado más cercano, dicen que tiene un lindo cabello rojo como ella, al igual que su piel. Y a él le gustaría parecerse mucho a ella, porque su mami es bonita.

Y ella no merece que su papá la lastime.


	2. Chapter 2

**DOS**

 

Han pasado tres semanas desde que su padre se fue, pero ahora ha regresado. Jason es un niño, y aunque una parte de él sigue molesto por el trato para con su madre, lo extraño. Es su papá, después de todo.

—Niño. —Es lo primero que dice cuando lo ve correr a él, recibiéndolo con un abrazo en su pierna. Las manos de su pá son enormes y nada delicadas como las de su mami cuando le revuelve los cabellos —Ya, ya, hazte a un lado. —Se mueve de inmediato cuando siente como lo empuja fuera del camino — ¿Dónde está tu madre?

El pelirrojo señalo directo a la cocina, aunque en ese momento ella se asomó, cruzándose de brazos justo frente a él —Willis. —Ella lo atrajo a su cuerpo, por lo que le dio una mirada confusa desde abajo —Ve al cuarto, cariño.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, pero ya los adultos no lo miraban. Finalmente acepto, retirándose al único cuarto del departamento, el de sus padres. Su departamento es pequeño y solo tiene una habitación, por lo que Jason dormía con su madre cuando su padre no estaba.

¿Dónde lo hacía cuando Willis estaba? Bueno, había un armario, que se adecuaba a su tamaño. Era pequeño, demasiado para su edad. Usaba un colchón mediano, una almohada y claro, una sabana. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas, así que estas se encontraban junto a las cosas de su madre en la habitación de ellos.

Estuvo ajeno a lo que sucedía fuera del cuarto, hasta que la puerta fue abierta y su padre le miro con seriedad —Tú y yo vamos a salir, ¿Entendido?, así que ponte tu chaqueta.

Saltó de la cama cuando le fue dicho eso y fue a buscar la prenda, a papá no le gustaba esperar —No puedo creer que quieras meterlo en esto. Willis, es mi bebé.

—Y también es mi hijo, Catherine. ¿Crees que no puedo hacerme cargo de mi propio hijo?

Jason trato de ignorarlos, aunque no le agradaba que su madre se preocupara y mucho menos que pelearan —Te lo juro Willis, le sucede algo. Una sola cosa. Juro qué...

El hombre gruño y tomo al niño del brazo, arrastrándolo medio arreglado fuera del cuarto, sacándolos de allí. El pelirrojo se quiso soltar del agarré, pero eso solo ocurrió cuando estuvieron en la calle — ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de tu padre, niño?

Negó rápidamente —No papi. Te quiero mucho. No tengo miedo. —Lo escuchó bufar.

—Andando. Mientras acabemos rápido con esto, podremos regresar. —Le brindo la mano. Y él la tomo.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES**

 

****

—Muy bien niño, vas a cargar esto contigo. —No logro ver que era lo que su padre ponía en uno de sus bolsillos, por lo que solo asintió. Estaba asustado, demasiado asustado, pero debía de ser fuerte, por papi.

Sabía que él no dejaría que nada malo le pasará, mucho menos con todos esos hombres que tenían los ojos clavados en él, observándolo, como si esperasen algo. Trago saliva, cuando su padre le dijo lo mismo y lo zarandeo para captar su atención; asintió rápidamente y lo vio ponerse de pie.

—Buen niño. Recuerda que estoy contigo, nada malo pasará. Solo voy a necesitar que lleves ese paquetito a un hombre que verás en ese parqué, ¿Entendido? —Siguió con sus verdes ojos el lugar que señalaba, era un parque muy lindo, Crime Alley no tenía uno y Jason jamás había estado en uno, solo visto de lejos —Irás, entregarás eso que te di a ese hombre con abrigo amarillo, él te dará el dinero y vuelves aquí, conmigo. Y cuando hagas eso, podre darte el helado que quieras. ¿Te gusta el helado, hijo?

Regreso la vista a Willis y asintió de manera rápida —Sí papi, me gusta mucho el helado.

—Buen niño. Ahora, ve. —Le dio un ligero empujón, incentivándolo a moverse. Por lo que lo hizo, hasta detenerse frente a la zona de juegos; muchos niños corrían y jugaban, gritando, riendo y Jason, se sintió extraño. Él apenas tenía cuatro años, pero nunca había jugado con otros de su edad o siquiera socializado con otro, casi siempre se la pasaba en casa, con su madre.

Estuvo un buen rato allí de pie, hasta que escucho como siseaban su nombre a lo lejos, sacándole de su trance. Busco al hombre del abrigo amarillo, hasta verlo sentado en una silla del parque. Se acercó a él, intimidándose a cada paso que daba, pues este lucía espeluznante. Trago saliva y lo llamó en un susurrado "S-señor". El tipo giro el rostro para verlo, helándole la sangre. Pero no, debía ser valiente, como su papi. Además podía llevarle algo de helado a su mami.

Con todas sus fuerzas, saco el sobre de su bolsillo y se lo tendió, con sus manos temblando — ¿Un niño? Tsk, que bajo han caído para hacer sus negocios. —Aun con ello dicho, tomo el empaque y le entrego un fajo de billetes, que realmente, hicieron sobresaltar al pelirrojo —Los estaré contactando.

Eso lo dejo anonado, pero una vez hecho, saltó de la banca y huyo de allí, lo más rápido que pudo, casi chocando con uno de los niños que jugaba. Buscó a su padre entre el montón de hombres que lo esperaban, saltándole casi encima cuando se agacho a recibirlo —Hey, ya pasó hijo, ya pasó. ¿Te dio el dinero? —Asintió y le tendió el fajo, volviendo a colgarse a su cuello. Sentía los ojos picar y no quería llorar, quería ser valiente.

Al final ambos Todd se fueron y Willis cumplió la promesa, comprándole un helado de chocolate y vainilla que no termino, pues la otra mitad se lo dio a su madre cuando su padre le dejo en la entrada del edificio.

Jason, tiene cuatro años de edad. No sabe en lo que acaba de meterse.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO**

 

Su nombre es Jason Todd y tiene cinco años de edad.

Las salidas con su padre continuaron hasta la fecha, aunque ciertamente no son seguidas. El trabajo –Porque su pá lo llama así– es el mismo. Le dan un paquetito de diferentes tamaños, oculto entre sus ropas y lo envían a entregarlo a un hombre, a dos, a tres, incluso mujeres. Pero sabe que el contenido no es el mismo, Jason es listo.

Pues varias veces esos paquetes suelen lastimarle la piel, la primera vez haciendo que llorara hasta tener el rostro enrojecido como un tomate. Su papi trato de calmarlo, mientras limpiaba la herida cerca de su barriguita, pues la sangre aunque no era mucha, era lo suficiente como para asustarlo. Esa vez, fue llevado con un hombre que lo atendió y le puso algo en una aguja, que le dolió bastante.

Aun así, lo recompensan con comida chatarra que solo devora hasta la mitad; su madre no se ve bien últimamente y está seguro de que se trata de la falta de comida. Y lo sabe. No han ido a hacer compra hace meses atrás y ambos pelirrojos han tenido que soportar días de hambre o en su caso, solo bebiendo agua del grifo, hasta que su papi lo lleva con él.

—Levántate hijo, vamos a salir. —Está descansando cuando su padre abre la puerta del armario y lo despierta; no entiende porqué, pero aun en su ensoñación, sabe que a él no le gusta esperar. Y aun en pijama (Que se basa en una camisa enorme y vieja junto a unos pantaloncillos de tela casi agujerados) toma su chaqueta y sus botitas plásticas. Tomaría el otro par que tenía, zapatillas, pero son las que más cuida, porque son lindas.

Sale del armario tallándose los ojos y sigue a su padre hasta salir del departamento; tiene ganas de preguntarle a donde van, pero él solo le brinda la mano y le dice que todo estará bien, que está con él y él no dejara que nada malo le pase.


	5. Chapter 5

**CINCO**

 

****

Está haciendo demasiado frío y sus piernas tiemblan, aun así, no suelta la mano de su padre y sigue caminando a su lado. Gotham es así en las madrugadas, porque lo es, casi como un congelador o incluso más, de eso no hay duda, y para él le sirve mucho dormir en el armario, pues es calientito y puede cubrir el único hoyo bajo la puerta con la colcha.

Estornuda en eso y trata de limpiar su nariz con su mano disponible, casi tropezando al no ver una roca delante de él —Jason, por un demonio, muévete. No debemos perder tiempo.

—Lo siento, papi. No pasará de nuevo. —Pide perdón casi jocoso y su garganta raspa, tal vez si hubiera bebido agua del grifo no se sentiría tan cansado.

Llegan a una zona nueva para él; bueno, todo ha sido nuevo para él, solo con papi puede salir; y ve un almacén iluminado, varias voces salen de allí y eso hace que despierte de golpe. No está seguro que hace allí, pero confía en su padre.

Willis toca una puerta de metal y esta es abierta. Un hombre calvo con tatuajes en todo su cuerpo lo ve y de inmediato, baja la vista a él. Traga saliva y trata de esconderse tras la sombra del mayor, pero este, lo manda a entrar primero por la puerta de un jalón. Se queja, pero nadie dice nada, así que él tampoco debe —Todd ya está aquí. —Algunos se callan y otros abren paso para que pasen, hasta llegar a lo que parece ser el medio del grupo.

Hay muchos más hombres que antes. E incluso generan más miedo que los otros —Pa- papi. —Tartamudea pegándose lo más posible a su lado, apretando con su manita la más grande.

—Tranquilo hijo. Sh, sh. —Le palmea la cabeza y en ello escucha como alguien se aclara la voz. Hasta ese momento repara que hay alguien justo a unos metros de ellos, oculto en la oscuridad. Y cuando se asoma, Jason se orina en sus pantalones.

El hombre tiene la mitad el rostro desfigurado, porta un traje divido en dos estilos y en una de sus manos, lleva una moneda que hace girar en el aire. Ciertamente, lo que realmente le asusta, es que su rostro parece tener dos facetas. Y la más aterradora es la que tiene a carne viva

—Maldición, Jason. —Escucha gruñir a su padre, pero nadie dice nada, así que él tampoco debe, ni siquiera pedir perdón.

—Todd. Así qué, ¿Este es el niño?

—Sí, señor Dent. Él es mi hijo, Ja-

—Quiero que se presente él solo. —Los ojos del hombre se han quedados fijos en él, haciendo que se encoja sobre sí mismo. Su padre suelta su mano y aprieta su hombro.

—Dile tu nombre, chico. Anda, preséntate.

Enmudece.

 


	6. Chapter 6

** SEIS **

 

—¿Y bien? —El hombre frente a él está perdiendo la paciencia, lo sabe, así se ve su padre cuando discute con mami.

—Mi... m-me llamo... Jason. Todd. —Su apellido lo dijo dándole una mirada a su padre, quien no tardó en hacerle girar la cabeza y susurrarle "no apartes la mirada, niño"—Jason Todd.

El silencio reina por un buen rato, hasta que el hombre deforme suelta una gran carcajada. No sabe si es contagiosa, pues algunos le siguen, pero él no. Ni su papi; pero al menos ya no lo está mirando —Así que un niño. Tú propio hijo, Todd. ¿Acaso planeas hacer de esto un negocio familiar? —El hombre saca un habano de su saco y lo lleva a su boca. Un tipo a su lado –Que también sale de las sombras– lo enciende con un mechero y luego se retira —Aunque debo de decir que ha sido eficaz. ¿Quién dudaría de un niño entregando mercancía?

—Esa era mi idea. Pero es normal ver niño de diez en adelante hacerlo. No a uno de cuatro.

No, no tiene cuatro. Tiene cinco. Lo sabe porque su mami le dio un pastelillo pequeño con una vela y le canto 'feliz cumpleaños'. Al final compartieron el dulcecillo y luego fueron donde la amiga de su mami para ver tv.

Los hombres discuten un poco más, mientras que él mantiene la vista baja, pensando en alguna otra cosa. ¿Su padre le daría algo después de eso? Pero las heladerías y tiendas estarían cerradas, es demasiado tarde, ¿O temprano? No está muy seguro de eso.

—Quiero ver a ese niño de nuevo. Mis hombres te contactaran, Todd. Ahora vete. —En eso eleva la vista, viendo a su padre. Este asiente y rápidamente se lo lleva de allí. Una vez afuera, siente como a cada paso que da, el pantaloncillo le lastima en medio de sus piernitas. Se queja, audible y Willis se detiene, viéndolo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Muerde su labio y mira a sus pantalones, aun húmedos —Por Dios. Quédate quieto. —Lo hace, y su padre le quita tanto la prenda como la ropa interior. Luego la lanza lejos y lo carga —Ya no necesitarás eso. Pronto tendré más dinero y te daré algo mejor. A ti y a tu madre, ¿Cómo suena eso?

Asiente, acurrucándose en su pecho en busca de calor. Papi no es malo. Es su papi, y él trata de cuidar de mami y de él. Se está durmiendo mientras avanzan por Crime Alley y en ello recuerda —Papi.

—¿Qué sucede, niño?

—Tengo cinco, no cuatro... —Y bosteza, cerrando finalmente sus ojitos.

—Cinco... Descansa, campeón. Lo has hecho bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**SIETE**

 

****

Ese día tuvo que quedarse solo en casa, pues mami ha dicho que no debe de llevar niños al lugar al cual va. Pero dice volver antes de las tres. Así que en eso, juega solo. No ha comido nada después del desayuno que ha sido un huevo, un pedazo de pan y una taza de té. No sabe si su madre comió algo, pues él lo hizo solo mientras ella lo miraba y acariciaba su cabello.

Espera que sí.

—¡Ahí viene el tiburón, todos huyan! —Se lanzó del brazo del sofá directo a los colchones, rodando en su propio cuerpo hasta caer al suelo y hacer sonidos de estarse "ahogando". Cualquiera diría que es raro jugar eso, solo, pero cuando se quedó con la vecina, vio aquella película sobre tiburones. Y aunque le asusto, no era tan mala. Era valiente, eso era.

Cuando termino de "ahogarse", se quedó viendo el techo. Su tripa rugió y la abrazo con fuerza —Tengo hambre... —Murmuró girando, para levantarse y fue a la cocina. El refrigerador estaba vació, los cajones solo tenían utensilios. Se preguntaba si no había más pan. De nuevo le rugió el estómago y gimió entristecido.

... Le preguntaría a la vecina. Así que salió del departamento, sin cerrar la puerta del todo. Camino hasta dos puertas al lado y golpeo, varias veces, sin detenerse. Hasta que un grito se escuchó y esta se abrió — ¿Qué demonios? Uh, ¿Jason?

—Hola señora R, ¿Cómo está?

—Estaba bien hasta que tocaste la puerta de esa manera, jovencito. Debes de tocar solo dos o tres veces. La gente se molesta fácil con eso.

—Oh...

—¿Y tu madre, Jason?

—Salió. Uh... señora R, ¿Podría darme algo de pan?

—¿Pan? ¿Para qué pan?

—Para comer. —Frunció el ceño con un ligero puchero, ¿Para qué más serviría el pan?

La mujer de maquillaje exagerado y claro, arrugas, porque tenía ochenta, entorno los ojos y luego dijo algo que no entendió —Entra chiquillo, te daré de comer. De seguro te va a gustar mi ensalada de papas.

No tardo en entrar, pues el dolor en su tripa había incrementado. Y lo que fuese para aplacarlo, era bueno.


	8. Chapter 8

**OCHO**

 

—Por el amor de Dios, no vuelvas a hacerme esto bebé, nunca más. —Su madre lo apretujaba contra su pecho, después de haberlo revisado de arriba abajo. Él no comprendía que sucedía, solo sabía que sus padres estaban allí, mirándolo con preocupación y algo de enojo –Por parte de Willis–. Asintió a las palabras de su madre, sintiendo como posteriormente lo liberaba —Casi llamo a la policía cuando no te encontré en ningún sitio.

Sollozo ella, limpiando sus lágrimas. Volvió a abrazarla, no le gustaba hacer llorar a su mami, ella no debía llorar... era su culpa —Lo siento mami, no lo volveré hacer. Lo siento.

—De haber llamado a la policía hubiera sido una locura. —Murmuró el azabache, agachándose para verlo de cerca —Cuando tu madre me encontró, pensé lo peor. Qué bueno que estabas solo al lado, hijo. —Se abrazó entonces a su padre con fuerza. No quería preocuparlos. A ninguno.

Era un buen niño. Y solo tenía hambre.

* * *

 

Esa noche volvió a dormir en el armario, abrazando su sabana, ignorando los gritos que se daban sus padres en su propio cuarto.

—¡No puedes llevarlo más! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran venido por él, Willis?!

—No lo hicieron, Catherine.

—No lo hicieron... pero lo harán. Cuando lo sepan, vendrán y me quitaran a mi bebé. Lo apartaran de mi lado. ¡Es toda tu culpa!

Una cachetada resonó y después mil bullicios más.

Jason se encogió en su propio cuerpo, pues lo habían despertado. Se regañó por haberse ido. Ahora papi estaba enojado con mami.

Era su culpa.


	9. Chapter 9

** NUEVE **

 

Su nombre es Jason Peter Todd, Peter, así le llama el padre de la iglesia quien con cariño le entrega dos cajas de cartón envueltos en papel regalo. Es navidad, veinticinco, muchas personas van a la iglesia y ellos no son la excepción. Willis y Catherine lo tienen en el medio mientras siguen entregando regalos para los niños. Sabe que no es nada de último modelo, pero hace feliz a más de uno.

Su madre le acaricia los cabellos rojos mientras le dice que espere a estar en casa para abrirlos, ¡Y está muy animado de ver que son!

Sí alguien se dignara a preguntar, Jason diría que su época favorita del año era aquella, pues le daban regalos. Y comida, mucha comida, a comparación del resto del año. Para él era normal no recibir algo además de un pastelillo en su cumpleaños, sabía la razón, con cinco años era listo.

No vivían en las mejores condiciones, pero al menos tenían un techo. Por eso rezaba para las fechas que todo mejorara, deseaba que sus padres dejaran de pelear, que tuvieran más dinero, más felicidad. Mami le aseguraba que Dios todo lo oye y ayuda a los que realmente lo necesitan. Lo que llegaba a preguntarse... ¿Había sido muy malo como para que no lo escuchara? No deseaba ser egoísta pero...

No. Debía de ser buen niño. Sí. Él lo escucharía si se portaba bien.

—Abre tus regalos, corazón. —Sus padres descansaban en el sofá, viéndole en el suelo del departamento. Por lo que no tardo en romper el papel regalo y ver lo que había allí: Dos figuras de soldados y un yoyo. —su padre dejo la cerveza a un lado y se unió a él en el suelo, tomando el yoyo y enseñándole a cómo usarlo.

—¿Irás a verlos? —Escuchó decir a Willis.

—Quieren ver a Jason. Iremos en la noche a una cena.; traeré algo. —Susurro ella sin dejar de ver a su hijo, quien miraba los detalles de uno de los soldados.

—Dales mis saludos, a los mejores suegros del mundo. —Catherine rodó sus ojos.


	10. Chapter 10

**DIEZ**

 

—Me llamo Jason Todd y tengo seis años. —Se presentó frente a su salón de clases, está cursando el primer año de educación primaria. Lo sabe, no es tonto. Todo fue gracias a la señora R, quien lo recomendó y para que así su madre no se preocupara por él cuando no estuviera en casa.

¿Estaba asustado? Claro que sí, nunca había estado relacionado con otros niños antes, pero se daría la oportunidad. O eso trato.

Habían pasado dos semanas y no tenía amigos, se sentaba solo y es que, era muy retraído. No comprendía algunas cosas y supo que no era muy bueno leyendo o incluso escribiendo como se esperaba. La maestra trataba de ayudarle pero él se desesperaba con facilidad, sintiéndose inferior, triste. Era mejor entregando cosas que eso, sin duda alguna. Pero las cosas cambian cuando comienza a entender las palabras, cuando su pronunciación y lectura mejoran, deja de ser el retraído de la clase y pasa a ser el mejor de ellos.

Descubre algo, le gusta mucho leer.

Y está entusiasmado de decirle a su mami, de leerle aquel libro que le han prestado de la escuela. Pero cuando llega a casa, encuentra a un hombre en la puerta, forcejeando con ella. Suelta sus cosas, ¡nadie toca a su madre! Por lo que en un grito trata de empujar al tipo, sin causar efecto alguno.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido después de eso: Es empujado, su madre grita, pero su cuerpo choca contra una de las paredes y su cabello es jalado con demasía; es levantado del suelo hasta que deja de sentirlo con sus pies y luego después de varios golpes de su cabeza contra la pared, lo dejan casi inconsciente.

O mejor dicho, cae inconsciente.

... Cuando despierta le duele mucho la cabeza, tiene la vista borrosa y le duelen los músculos de su diminuto cuerpo. A su lado, su madre entre sollozos parece cantar una nana hasta que lo ve despierto. Se asusta, pues tiene un ojo morado y otro hematoma al lado de su boca. Esa noche ella lo abraza y no deja que vaya a la escuela en las siguientes semanas.

****


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE**

 

** **

—Busca mi medicina, hijo. —Aun no regresa a la escuela, pero no por ello deja de leer, aunque sea el mismo libro. Por ello cuando su madre le habla, hace una mueca, no sabe qué clase de medicamento sea ese, pero no está ayudando en nada, su madre se ve más acabada, más pálida, y siempre se olvida de él.

—Mami, no creo que esa medicina te esté ayudando.

—He dicho que traigas mi medicina, ¡Maldición! ¡No te atrevas a responderme, pequeña mierda!

Se sobresalta ante el grito y va hasta el cuarto de sus padres, para regresar llevando un bolsito rosa que pertenece a Catherine y se lo entrega. Ella no le agradece, solo usa la jeringa que hay allí, lo llena con algo y lo inyecta en su brazo. Sus pupilas se agrandan y luego se relaja —Lo siento, bebé. No quería gritarte.

El pelirrojo niega y trata de acomodarse a su lado en el suelo —Está bien mamá. —Se mantienen en silencio un buen rato y cuando se gira a verla, ella tiene la mirada pérdida — ¿Mami? —Es hasta después de cinco segundos que se gira a verlo —Esa medicina no te está ayudando, má.

Ella ríe y luego se duerme. Dejándolo, de nuevo solo. El menor aun así va por una manta y la cubre con esta.

* * *

 

No es la primera vez que deja el departamento por sí solo; sabe que le prometió a su mami no irse así, pero esta aburrido y solo será un momento. Lo sabe, es listo, ella dura varias horas así después de medicarse.

No muy lejos de su complejo, hay una calle donde muchas chicas lindas esperan algo, con muy poca ropa. Cuando él le preguntó a su papi sobre ellas, él las llamo prostitutas. No está acostumbrado a ese terminó, es la primera vez que lo oye. Aun así, desde que no va a la escuela, va a ver a esas mujeres y a hablarles.

Sobre todo a una que le cae muy bien; ella le pidió que la llamara Cherry, así que lo hace. Y cada vez que lo ve, lo abraza con fuerza y lo levanta del suelo —Hola, pequeño Jay.

—Hola, Cherry. —Ella besa su mejilla, llenándolo de aquel extraño lipstick pegajoso en la mejilla.

—Oh cariño, estas calientito, y eso que apenas son las seis. —Se ríe, cerrando sus ojos ante los mimos que ella le da. Están así por un buen rato hasta que un hombre regordete aparece, viéndolos con enojo.

—Maldita perra, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo en? ¿Buscando conseguir ganancias con un niño? ¡Ve a conseguir algún maldito cliente! —Ella ya lo ha bajado, haciéndolo a un lado y el gritón ha comenzado a zarandearla.

¿Qué acaso los adultos no saben que no deben de herir a las chicas?

—¡Hey! —Grito el menor, sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir, niñato? —Empuja a Cherry contra la pared para verlo. Y es la primera vez que hace algo como esto: Lo patea en la canilla. El tipo grita y trata de írsele encima pero la rubia se interpone y le dice que se vaya.

No desea irse, pero lo hace. Se promete ver a Cherry al otro día. No desea que nada malo le pase.


	12. Chapter 12

**DOCE**

 

No ha podido ir a ver a Cherry, pues su padre le ha dicho que para que no sea un bueno para nada, lo acompañe a su 'trabajo'. Es raro regresar, pero según lo que escucha por parte de uno de los compañeros de su papá, el jefe lo busca.

No entiende, pero sabe que con su papá nada malo ocurrirá, por eso no suelta su mano.

Van hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y es enorme, lindo, limpio. El transporte los deja en una zona casi vacía, pero con casas bien edificadas y elegantes. Es hasta entonces que nota como de uno de los autos baja al ya antes conocido Dent. Lleva un de cuello alto, pero Jason lo reconoce, lo sabe por la parte deforme que se clava en él —Es bueno ver la eficiencia de uno de mis hombres.

—Le dije que le sería leal, señor. —Responde su padre, pero el hombre no lo mira, solo tiene los ojos para él.

—Bien, deja al niño. Puedes marcharte. —Aquello... aquello dejo a ambos Todd fríos. Jason tiene seis, es listo, entiende mejor las cosas... o mejor dicho las palabras. Se agarra con fuerza a su padre y este parece reaccionar.

—Pero señor...

—Es una orden, Todd. ¿Acaso desconfías de mí? Ha. No me interesan los hombres, mucho menos los niños. Solo necesito a tu hijo, para un encargo. —Lo ha dicho de una manera tan irónica que eriza los pocos vellos en su piel; pero, entonces su padre lo suelta y se agacha a su altura. Verde y verde chocando, uno más aterrado que el otro.

—No te preocupes hijo, se valiente. Como tu padre. Recuerda que después de esto podre darte algo. ¿Bien? —Asiente. Porque es lo único que puede hacer frente a su padre.

Y en menos de dos minutos, se ha ido. Dejándolo con dos hombres en traje y Dent —Bien, ven conmigo, Jason. —Lo toma del hombro y lo guía a una de las casas —Te presentaré a uno de mis grandes compradores. —Tiembla pero se deja llevar, y la puerta se abre, revelando a un hombre de cabello de un marrón rojizo, rostro cuadrado y... enorme —Thomas Elliot, buen amigo. Te presento a Jason.

—Eres complaciente, al parecer.


	13. Chapter 13

**TRECE**

 

Sus manos se encuentran aferradas a su pantalón, está nervioso, demasiado que no ha dejado de morder su labio. Lo que más le ha horrorizado es el hecho de que Dent se encuentra sentado en un individual y a él lo ha dejado sentado en el sofá de dos puestos... al lado del otro hombre.

Thomas Elliot. No sabe quién es. Pero si se atreve a hacer algo... le dará una punta pie.

No pasa desapercibido lo que los hombres comparten sobre la mesa, y por un momento, se estremece, pegándose más al brazo del asiento. Son armas, de filo, de fuego e incluso no reconoce algunas, pero sabe que son malas y lastiman a la gente. El castaño revisa cada una de ellas, rozando con sus dedos el filo de cada una, quedándose en vilo con una en especial —Dame un momento, Harv.

El jefe de su padre asiente, levantándose y retirándose de allí. Y Jason, por primera vez desea huir, algo le dice que lo haga, que corra lo más rápido que pueda sin importar a donde llegue. Quiere a su mami, aun cuando de seguro se está medicando.

Los pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando la sombra del hombre lo cubre y grita, lo tiene sobre él. Sigue haciéndolo, clama por su padre, por su madre, por el señor Dent, pero nadie viene; y Elliot ha logrado colarse entre sus piernas, aplacándolo. Su gran mano agarra su rostro y aun cuando él trata de apartarla con las suyas, de nada sirve, su fuerza es mínima —Sigue gritando niño, nadie vendrá por ti. —Y con eso solo palidece más, los latidos de su corazón incrementan de gran manera, como si desease salir rebotando por su garganta. Y va a hacerlo, gritar, pero entonces el filo se presiona en su garganta y lo calla — ¿Creías que te dejaría hacerlo? —No pudo contenerlo, sus ojos picaron y el altivo de lágrimas nublo su vista. Deseaba irse. QUERÍA IRSE.

El hombre se inclinó más sobre él, deslizando ahora el reverso del filo por todo su rostro, acariciando sus pómulos, mejillas, nariz, labios —Po-por fa-vor... —Hipo, pero el hombre le calló, presionando el frío del perfil del armamento.

—Tienes una estructura perfecta, para ser la de un niño, aunque se nota que ya has sido maltratado. Algo que unos días de cuido no arreglen. Cabello rojo, muy poco visto. Y la disposición ósea, probablemente seas guapo al crecer, claro, si logras hacerlo. —Fue dicho casi con burla; y entonces, hizo un corte y lamió su mejilla. Volvió a sollozar —Sh, sh, niño. No estoy muy interesado que digamos. No en ti. En lo que tienes. Demonios. Harv.

El jefe de su padre regreso por la puerta, mientras fumaba — ¿Qué? ¿Ya te dejarás de juegos?

—Cállate, no me meto en tus negocios. No te metas en los míos. Quiero que me traigas al chico la próxima semana.

—¿Cuánto?

—Lo que desees. —Por fin se alejó de él y hecho un manojo de nervios, se levantó y corrió hasta llegar hasta Dent —Solo, asegúrate de que no tenga ni una sola marca. Lo quiero limpio. ¿Entendido?

—Bien. Vamos mocoso.


	14. Chapter 14

**CATORCE**

 

Su padre no le pregunto nada de lo que había ocurrido y él tampoco se lo contó, solo dejo que lo llevará a casa y luego se fuera a hacer sus asuntos. Jason aun así busco refugio en su madre, pero era casi imposible, ella de nuevo estaba medicada, acostada en el sofá, viendo a la nada. El bolsito donde mantenía a medicina, tirado en el suelo. Suspiró, guardando todo aquello en su lugar.

—Mami... tuve mucho miedo hoy. No entiendo nada. ¿Má? —Ella no lo miro y el solo suspiro, alejándose. No podía hacer nada.

* * *

 

—Jimmy es un idiota, pero es nuestro jefe pequeño Jay. Debemos de trabajar.

—¿Prostitutas? —La rubia le dio una mirada inquieta.

—No nos debes llamar así, Jay. Puedes llamarnos, trabajadoras. —Trabajadoras. No sonaba mal. Era un viernes por la noche, a las siete horas para ser preciso. Willis no estaba en casa, Catherine se había ido hace dos días, por lo que estaba por su cuenta —Te veo pensativo cariño, ¿Pasa algo?

Confiaba en Cherry y de cierta forma, deseaba saber un poco más del tema. Así que le dijo lo que sucedió. Y la rubia se asustó.

—Jason, debes alejarte de esas personas. No es lugar para un niño. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ayudo a mi papá.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Seis y medio. —Dijo inflando pecho.

—Jason. Prométeme que si esos hombres te buscan, vas a huir, lejos. Por favor, promételo. —Asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacer eso.

* * *

 

Han ido por él y como supuso, no pudo negarse. Y ahora está en otro sitio, parece una bodega vacía y lo han obligado a desnudarse en pleno lugar. Esta temblando y aunque ya trato varias veces de cubrir su entre pierna, fue regañado. No le gusta como algunos hombres lo miran. No le agrada.

Pero todo parece empeorar cuando el señor Elliot llega y pide a todos que se retiren. Viene acompañado de una cámara fotográfica y una manta, que pone a sus pies —Ponte sobre ella. —Lo hace. Y desea ser valiente, lo desea. Pero no puede. Y eso es malo, muy malo.

Lo hace abrir las piernas y estirar sus brazos. Una foto. Luego que haga lo mismo mientras le da la espalda. Otra foto. Luego lo pone de perfil mientras inclina su cabeza hacia arriba. Foto. Le pide que se ponga sobre sus rodillas, pero mantenga las extremidades separadas. Foto. A cuatro patas. Foto. Foto. Boca abajo. Foto. Acostado de medio lado. Foto. Y unas cuantas más donde está expuesto.

Finalmente hace que se quede de pie, con los brazos estirados al cielo, y sosteniéndose en la punta de sus pies. Pero esta vez no toma foto. En cambio, lo rodea, inspeccionándolo —A esto me refería, ni una sola marca que dañe la piel. —Se atreve a rozar con sus dígitos su espina dorsal, estremeciéndolo. Pero no se mueve, no debe —Terciopelada. Piel de bebé. —Respinga y suelta un quejido cuando los dedos van más allá, tocando algo que no debería.

Se aleja, solo para verlo de frente y ahora tocar su abdomen, hasta su entrepierna, la cual acaricia poco, pero logra darle una sacudida extraña. Siente nauseas, no lo niega.

—Vístete. Dent te espera afuera. —No lo piensa dos veces al tomar sus cosas y ponérselas casi a la fuerza.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**QUINCE**

 

Aún se encuentra anonado — ¿Para... mi? —Le acaban de dar un par de billetes. Harvey Dent, de hecho.

—Son tuyos, no se los des al bastardo de tu padre. —Y de cierta forma, lo hace.

Cuando vuelve a casa, su madre está allí, pero parece dormir en su cama. Trata de despertarla, tal vez pueda invitarla a comer. Pero no despierta, solo duerme. Luego de varios intentos, se rinde y sale, en busca de Cherry.

La rubia está allí, despidiendo a un hombre que acaba de darle dinero — ¡Cher!

—Oh, pequeño Jay. ¿Has venido a verme hoy? —Negó — ¿Entonces a que vienes?

—¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo?

Terminan comiendo en un McDonald's, solo que en vez de comer adentro, compran para llevar y luego van a un parque. Jason tiene algo para decir: Es la mejor comida que ha probado en toda su vida.

—Así que estás trabajando. —Asiente sorbiendo de su pajita —Espero sea algo que te guste, Jay. —No le gusta. Pero no le dirá eso.

—Mira el lado positivo, podre invitarte a salir a comer después. —Cherry sonríe y apretuja su mejilla.

—Eres un sol, cariño. Pero enserio... ten cuidado donde te metes Jay, no todos los trabajos son buenos.

—¿Te arrepientes del tuyo? —Se atreve a preguntar.

La rubia lo medita y se encoge de hombros —Uno se acostumbra. Además, lo hago por mi padre. Es un idiota.

Jason lo medita —Mi papá también. —Y supone, que tal vez, solo deba de acostumbrarse.

 

* * *

 

Y es difícil al inició. Su madre ha dejado de preocuparse de él y Willis al parecer se ha perdido. Dent aun así lo manda a buscar con alguno de sus hombres, vaya a saber Dios como consiguió su dirección. Como sea, su único trabajo es ir con él a ver al señor Elliot, y... a veces es raro. Algunas veces le pide hacer cosas, llevar, dejarse ver o inspeccionar, y otras... solo desea que este allí. Haciendo nada.

Ese día en particular los dos adultos hablan de negocios, mientras él descansa al lado del castaño. Le han dejado un tazón de caramelos en frente, y sí Jason no le interesara, solo comería. Pero no. Los escucha atento, cada detalle de la conversación. Son negocios, ilícitos, y usan términos bastante interesantes. Aunque no lo crean, está aprendiendo.

—Tú padre está en la cárcel. Pero saldrá antes de que lo notemos. —Le dice Harvey antes de dejarlo en la calle que queda cerca de su hogar. Y por primera vez, se siente feliz.

* * *

 

Tiene siete años.

Su madre no le da nada, siquiera una vela. Ella, está enfermando más y más.


	16. Chapter 16

**DIECISÉIS**

 

Tiene ocho años, y su padre ha sido enviado a la cárcel por lo menos tres veces, por diferentes cargos. Jason es listo, es valiente, es fuerte, por lo que trata de cuidar de su madre. Él realiza compras por sí solo y le ha pedido a la señora R que le enseñe a cocinar (y para su sorpresa, la mujer le enseña algunas coas en español). Una vez que aprende, trata de hacerlo en casa, y aunque su madre no come mucho, lo hace. Cree que es un progreso.

—No podré llevarte así. Bájate. —Es lo primero que dice Harvey cuando sube al auto y demonios –No recuerda desde cuándo comenzó a maldecir, pero ha aprendido–, ha visto sus manos. Sabe que se ha cortado muchas veces con los cuchillos de cocina e incluso quemado al intentar encender un cerillo.

Baja del vehículo y lo ve partir. Debe mejorar, para conseguir dinero, para cuidar de su madre. Pero es difícil... pero Jason aprende rápido, eso lo sabe.

Espera a que oscurezca y no se molesta en decirle a su madre que va a salir, ella se encuentra... ¿Cómo decirlo? Drogada. Aja. Ha aprendido bastante los últimos meses, no es un estúpido. Como sea, busca reunirse con Cherry y sus amigas en la esquina, pero una vez allí, la rubia no está.

—Está trabajando, Jay Jay. —Dice una mujer con facciones bastante forzadas, quien fuma algo que apesta. Una azabache a su lado asiente —Tuvo suerte, cuatro hombres, debe de estar sacándoles la pasta con gusto.

Bueno... eso no lo entendió; pero sabe que últimamente muchas de ellas están teniendo hijos a montones y es preocupante. No desea que Cherry cargue un bebé, es muy joven — ¿Creen que pueda esperarla con ustedes?

—Hm. Mientras no te importe si nos vamos en cualquier momento, lindo. —Responde esta vez la otra y él no tarda en sentarse en uno de los basureros. Las horas pasan y escucha a las mujeres hablar, de vez en cuando les presta atención, sobre todo en la parte de ganar dinero fácil.

... No debería de preguntar, pero lo hace. Lo necesita. Y no solo por alimentos. Ahora que vive solo con su madre, los del alquiler los han ido a buscar varias veces. Jason nunca tardaba gracias a las visitas con Harvey a Thomas, pero ahora, debía esperar a curarse.

—No es algo para bebés.

—No soy un bebé. —Recalca enderezándose —He visto a muchas de ustedes, jóvenes. ¿Por qué no alguien como yo?

La del cigarro apestoso duda en responder, pero finalmente lo hace —Eres un niño aun. Tienes ¿Siete, nueve?

—Diez. —Miente —Solo luzco bajito.

—Uhm. Bien. Hay muchos tipos de hombre y hay que tener mucho cuidado. Existen muchas enfermedades y... —Le informó todo lo que debía saber, hasta que subió a un auto y se fue. La azabache perduro con él otro rato, aclarándole que no debía de oír a su amiga, quien realmente había sido hombre antes.

Pero ella no podía decirle eso. Porqué... ella no era chico o lo fue antes y al parecer la iba bien. Y Jason necesitaba dinero. Debía averiguar más.

Se dedicó a preguntar a más de una prostituta, porque eso eran.


	17. Chapter 17

**DIECISIETE**

 

Ansiedad, eso sentía. Pero había accedido finalmente a hacerlo. Los del alquiler se habían llevado su sofá como un interés o algo así se le comentó. Su madre, bajo el efecto de la droga, había luchado por no dejar que se llevasen la cama, por lo que él, al ser el hombre de la casa, les permitió llevarse el asiento y de paso, algunos utensilios. Tenía 24 horas para pagarles y eso, solo hizo que tomara la decisión rápidamente.

Pidió consejos, los suficientes como para tenerse listo psicológicamente. Según una de las trabajadoras lo contactaría si encontraba alguien interesado, y bueno, debía seguir la farsa, diez años. No tenía ocho, tenía diez.

Por ende está en la misma esquina donde conoció a Cherry... quien no ha visto en días. Y esta preocupado. Pero se distrae leyendo la sección de historietas, que acaba demasiado rápido. Pregunta la hora, son apenas la una de la mañana. Y joder –Palabras que ha aprendido– hace mucho frío y su chaqueta ha comenzado a apretarle. Voltea las páginas y es cuando se encuentra con el encabezado, Batman ocupando casi toda la hoja. Pero no solo él... hay un chico a su lado y según lo que dice, se hace llamar Robin.

¿Robin? Eso suena a... ¿Un pájaro?

Entonces pasan tres días más, donde lee los diarios que lanzan por ahí. Batman y Robin, el mejor dúo. ¿Cabe mencionar que Batman fue el que envió a su padre a la cárcel para que no saliera?

—¿Michi? —Aparta su mirada del diario y ve a la mujer que había quedado en darle información, luce bastante ambigua — ¿Sucedió algo?

Ella asiente —Volvió a Gotham y... solo bromee con el tema, pero... Oh Dios. Jason, cariño, hay un auto al final de la calle esperando por ti. —Siente su piel erizar, pero deja el periódico a un lado y salta del basurero. Les desea buena noche y solo logra escuchar antes de alejarse dos cosas.

_"¿Quién regreso?"_

_"Matches. Matches Malone."_


	18. Chapter 18

**DIECIOCHO**

 

Se ha acercado al auto dicho, y no sabe cómo proceder, aunque las demás le dijeron cómo. Se da el coraje de hacerlo, toca la ventana con su puño y el vidrio baja, dejando ver un... bigote muy feo. Es el más feo que ha visto en toda su vida. Pero no lo dirá.

—Con que tú eres el bebé de la que muchas hablan. —Hablo el hombre y su tono es un poco... raro. Pero es entonces que se fija en su boca y ve un cerillo colgando entre ambos labios cerca de su comisura —Sube.

No tarda en hacerlo y repite mentalmente lo que le han dicho: Eres virgen, así que debes de poner un precio alto. Y depende de lo que te hagan... la sátira de palabras llenan su mente como un tropel. Penetración. Lubricante. Dolor. Próstata. Dedos. Pene. Es demasiada información, pero aquí va, ¡Necesita el dinero!

Están en silencio hasta que el hombre conduce y los deja en un callejón un poco más alejado; Jason espera con paciencia, no sería la primera vez que un hombre lo toca (Elliot lo ha hecho), aunque esta vez no sabe que pueda pasar. La respuesta llega cuando el gran brazo del hombre pasa a su lado y jala la palanca del auto para tirarlo abajo. Grita un poco a eso, pero escucha la risa jocosa del hombre —Tranquilo, cachorro. No te haré nada malo. —¿Lo acaba de llamar perro?

Se remueve un poco y se da el lujo de verlo desde allí abajo. Si su bigote es feo y ridículo, sus ropas le hacen juego. ¿Quién viste un traje con ese horrendo color purpura? Él, solo él.

—¿Tienes idea de quién soy? —Niega —Me conocen como Matches Malone, en otras palabras, cerillos. Tengo un negocio formidable. —¿Y eso le importa porqueeeeeé...? —Pero tuve que irme un buen tiempo, Batman. ¿Sabes quién es Batman, bebé? —Asiente. ¿Quién no sabe quién es el jodido Batman? —Casi me atrapa, por eso tuve que irme. Y estuve a esto de poder dar con él y quemar toooodo su cuerpo. Oh pero escuche que ahora tiene un chiquillo a su lado. Y pensé, tal vez no somos tan diferentes.

Jason... no sabe con qué clase de hombre delirante lo han dejado.

—A mí también me atraen los chiquillos. Un poco. Y tú, eres bastante lindo. Una joya en bruto, posiblemente.

No es paciente. Los Todd no lo son — ¿Vas a follarme o qué? Porque planeo cobrar cada minuto perdido. —... Ups.

El hombre retira el par de lentes que habían cubierto hasta ahora sus ojos y son... enigmáticos. Azules, bastante... agraciados —Al parecer vas al grano. Bueno. Ya que luces tan ansioso. —No espera a que lo gire en el asiento y lo deje de cara contra el cojín, bajando de un solo tirón sus pantalones cortos —No sabes lo tentador que fue oír a esa mujer decir que eras virgen. Como una cajetilla nueva. ¿Lo eres, no?

Asintió sin siquiera mirarlo y respingo cuando las grandes malos tomaron sus posaderas y las separaron. Eso... eso era nuevo. DiosDiosDiosDios.

—No te preocupes bebé, papi Matches te tratará bien.

Oh Dios.


	19. Chapter 19

**DIECINUEVE**

 

Duele demasiado. Siente como si lo estuvieran rompiendo, desgarrando, separando sus partes aunque estas se mantienen juntas. Pero es una sensación que atraviesa por todo su cuerpo, que le hace llorar sobre el mueble. Sus nudillos están tan blancos por apretar el asiento del cual se aferra. Y la tortura parece no terminar.

El hombre se mueve sobre él, rozando sus ropas sobre su espalda mientras mete y saca su miembro de él. Duele. Duele demasiado. No se compara a nada de lo que haya experimentado antes. Y es horrible, porque puede sentir el aliento ajeno sobre su cabeza, y esa voz que murmura lo bien que se siente. Y no entiende que es lo bueno. Unas últimas estocadas hacen que termine temblando en el asiento. Lo siente salir y cree que eso es bueno, pero no, es peor. Arde. Y temé estar sangrando porque siente algo caliente y húmedo.

—Eso fue bueno. Esperaba más, pero eres nuevo. Ah... bienvenido al mundo adulto, cachorro. —Pues es horrible y doloroso. Aun así limpia con su brazo sus parpados y trata de subir sus pantalones. Pero una punzada en su cadera hace que se queje.

Matches no hace nada, le da su tiempo para poder subir su ropa interior y pantalones, y trate girar hasta quedar de frente. De nuevo silencio, y regresan a donde lo recogió. Lo ve sacar un fajo de billetes, muchos billetes.

—Cómprate algo para eso. Ya verás, luego de la primera vez, es como si nada. —Con la mano temblorosa pero decidida toma el dinero y baja del auto. Incluso no puede caminar muy bien que se diga, tambalea y no puede hacer más que recargarse en la pared.

No busca a las demás mujeres, porque no quiere molestarlas. Así que toma el atajo más largo a su casa y una vez allí, se mete en el armario: llora. Y ruega que pase.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente apenas y puede ir a la tienda a comprar algo para desayuno. Busca a Catherine en su cuarto, no le sorprende verla dormir —Mamá. Traje comida. —Se acerca a ella con tal de zarandearla para que despierte. Pero entonces nota que su piel está muy fría. Lo primero que piensa es que no durmió con una de las sabanas —Mamá, debes comer o te vas a resfriar. —Vuelve a moverla.

Y está asustado. Muy asustado.

Grita.

Busca a la señora R y llevan a su madre al hospital. Sigue viva y solo debe de pagar para que puedan tratarla con reales medicamentos.

Jason gasta la mayoría del dinero que gano en eso y de nuevo... debe de buscar cómo pagar la renta.


	20. Chapter 20

**VEINTE**

 

Han pasado cuatro días después del tema de Matches y Jason ha tenido que rogarle con ojos de perro a la señora del alquiler para que le deje unos días más, claro, le entrega lo poco que tiene y mientras su madre sigue en el hospital, él solo puede alimentarse con agua y pan.

Busca a Harvey Dent, pero es difícil dar con el hombre, así que no tiene opción que hablar con los hombres que se juntaban con su padre antes de ir a la cárcel. Estos le dicen que el hombre no está en la ciudad, pero si desea, puede ayudarles en algo.

* * *

 

No se siente orgulloso de eso, pero es lo mejor que puede hacer. Está corriendo por las calles que ha aprendido a conocer, llevando un bolso bajo su mano. Los adultos le han enseñado a robar, con tácticas que su mismo padre implemento cuando era joven. Primero fueron billeteras, luego objetos y así cada vez más cosas.

Y no solo eso. Sigue yendo por las noches a la esquina donde están las prostitutas. Muchas han comenzado a ganar al menos cincuenta dólares más ofreciéndolo, pues al parecer hay muy poco menor de edad y es un tipo de fetiche. No, no está orgulloso de eso. Pero solo debe de cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio mientras lo aplastan contra una pared o la parte trasera de un auto mientras lo "joden".

Malone tenía razón, Cherry igual, uno se acostumbra. Además que ha compartido conversaciones con Heidi, el chico-chica de los cigarros apestosos. Ella sigue siendo hombre, pero atrae varios clientes con su inigualable forma de ser y vestir. Ella amablemente le da un consejo... vago. "Hazlo con tus dedos, duele menos". No se atreve a hacerlo, aun no. Por lo que solo cuando termina y regresa, se ducha y lava con bastante fuerza para olvidar todo.

* * *

 

Extraña la escuela. Extraña hablar con otros de su edad y extraña a su mami. Ha logrado pagar el alquiler pero aún necesita dinero para poder comer. Por lo que los robos los inicia desde las doce en punto, cuando hay más gente en la calle. Es fácil por su altura huir y está a pocos días de cumplir nueve años.

Eso lo distrae y resbala contra el suelo llevando a su mano un reloj caro — ¡Ahí estás! Maldito ladrón. —Cierra sus ojos cuando le dan varias patadas en su abdomen y aun cuando trata de cubrirse, unas cuantas golpean su cabeza. La mercancía es regresada y con unos golpes más, es dejado allí. Escupe entonces y ve sangre en el suelo, eso lo hubiera asustado antes, pero ahora...

Trata de levantarse, poco a poco y camina hasta la calle principal para sentarse y poder sacarse las zapatillas, las que había cuidado con mucho recelo antes.

Le están quedando muy pequeñas y ya no soporta los dedos de sus pies, por lo que en un acto de enojo, los lanza a un bote de basura, quedándose en medias (Que igual se ven agujeradas). Nadie se acerca a verlo, solo pasan lo más alejados posibles de él y lo ignoran. Bueno, es Gotham, a nadie le interesa los niños vagabundos que no son dejados en casa hogar o etc.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**VEINTIUNO**

 

Por fin su madre ha salido del hospital, pero en lugar de verse mejor, se ve peor. Sigue pálida y ojerosa, y apenas lo reconoce. Eso sí, le compra algo de comida y la ayuda a ir a la cama para cuando sale. Son las diez de la noche y Jason ya no le tiene tanto miedo.

Se encamina hasta la esquina de las prostitutas, pero se sorprende a no ver a ninguna. Y es... raro.

—¿Este es el mocoso del que hablo el jefe? —Se sobresalta al escuchar una voz proveniente de la penumbra y se aleja dos pasos a la par que dos grandes figuras se asoman.

—Supongo. ¿Con qué otro niño harían negocios esas perras? —Debe de irse, de inmediato. Y es lo que intenta, pero cuando se gira, hay otro hombre allí.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Y parece reír. Jason traga saliva y logra rodearlo, pero logra atraparlo de la capucha de su chaqueta y es lanzado con tal fuerza al suelo que solo puede emitir un lamento. —Estás haciendo que el jefe pierda el control. Él maneja a las putas, ellas no manejan a nadie.

Se recarga sobre sus codos, sintiendo como una de sus mejillas arde, por lo visto se ha raspado —El jefe solo quiere que te demos de lo que te gusta y bueno... te mantengas alejado de su sitio. —No le gusta cómo suena eso.

* * *

 

Su ropa ha sido desgarrada, lanzada lejos y se encuentras desnudo, contra el suelo. El hombre de piel morena es el primero en violarlo. Porque sí, lo es, lo sabe. Los otros ríen mientras el tipo lo llama zorra, o le dice que incluso es mejor que una. Sus grandes manos apresan su cuerpo con dolor, que de seguro dejaran marcas por días. Pudo gritar, pedir ayuda, pero le han puesto su ropa interior en su boca para que se calle, por lo que solo puede llorar por el dolor que está sintiendo.

Cuando este acaba, no tarda en llegar el siguiente de cabello tinturado de azul, ¿Cómo lo sabe? Lo ha girado y ha puesto sus manos sobre su cabeza, apresadas bajo la suya —Esto es enfermo. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿Es tan apretado como dicen?

—Solo hazlo, imbécil. —Dice el tercero y aun cuando niega con la cabeza, desesperado, siente como se abre paso y lo quiebra en dos. Vuelve a gritar contra la prenda y mira al cielo, rogando que acabe, le duele demasiado y lo siente en su propio vientre, quemando. Pero no, sigue y sigue. Este se atreve a morderle, se atreve a escupirle a la cara y darle palmadas con su mano sobre su propio miembro —A la mierda, no puedo esperar más. —Su ropa interior es apartada y solo puede conseguir toser y babear el suelo, pero la gran mano toma sus cabellos rojos y le hace ver hacía un lado.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par y comienza a renegar, gritando un "Ayúdenme", que es ahogado por el pedazo de carne apestoso que se cola en su boca. Ahora no solo le duele allí abajo, también en las comisuras.

Las risas y alabanzas entre ellos son lo único que puede oír. Y deciden turnarse, uno a uno. Poniéndolo contra el suelo o elevando sus piernas en una posición incómoda para que trate de tener más acceso. Porque ellos son grandes. Él es pequeño. Llega a un punto donde está consciente e inconsciente. Sabe que sucede a su alrededor, pero ya no puede sentir nada, parece un muñeco de trapo que usan para su buen gusto. Las sustancias pegajosas no solo llenan su interior, sino que también cubren su cuerpo, su paladar.

Es hasta que se detienen que presta atención a algo: "Creo que lo rompiste" "¿Cómo que lo rompí yo?" "Chicos, está sangrando bastante." "No es nuestro problema, vámonos".


	22. Chapter 22

No lo dejaron allí, claro que no, cualquiera en la mañana podría encontrarlo y llevarlo a la comisaría, así que como si nada, lo avientan a un bote de basura. Es... perfecto. Porque nadie se atreve a revisarla y como se encuentra, no puede moverse. Y el cansancio solo llega a adormecerlo.

Su madre dijo que Dios siempre escucha a quienes más lo necesitan y les ayuda. Y se pregunta, ¿Por qué no a él? Siempre pide perdón cuando roba, pero no lo hace para mal, necesita comida, necesita pagar cosas, necesita... ¿Qué necesita?

Tiene solo nueve años y ahora piensa en lo que le dijeron, ¿Llegaría a vivir más de allí?

No puede llorar más, ni siquiera cree posible que hable, mucho menos mover un solo musculo o un dedo. Dios nunca le ha ayudado. Y está seguro de que no ha sido malo. No golpea a las chicas. No le responde a su mami. Solo hace lo que debe de hacer. Para vivir. Por primera vez extraña a Willis... solo un poco.

* * *

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero la hambruna lo despierta y ha podido hacer que reaccionen sus ligamentos. Pero necesita fuerzas, así que como puede, rebusca en la basura y encuentra una que otra fruta desecha, vegetales podridos, cajas de comida que de seguro llevan días. No importa, lo que sea está bien para él.

A los minutos empuja con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de metal y se asoma, es de noche, Crime Alley está en silencio, así que ve su oportunidad para salir de allí, desnudo. No cuenta con su fallo de cálculo y cae de cara al suelo. No se queja, solo se muerde el labio y se abraza, hace frío y apenas están en Julio.

Se hace camino por el lugar, evitando ser visto y solo consigue tomar una bolsa de basura, sacar su contenido y atravesar su cabeza por el reverso de la misma para cubrirse. Jason es listo. Está preparado para irse cuando siente algo olfateándolo y se gira. Un perro, callejero, mueve su cola sin dejar de olerle. —Lindo perrito. —Susurra y aclara su garganta, palmeándole la cabeza. El can solo se emociona más.

Llegar al edificio donde vive es fácil, subir... lo ve difícil. Por eso se queda frente a la puerta, sin saber que esperar, junto con el can a su lado. Pero entonces la luz a sus problemas sale por esta y le mira con los ojos en par en par — ¡¿Jason?!

—¡Señora R! —Lo dice en español, como ella le dice. La anciana suelta sus cosas y hace que entre de inmediato.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Busca a su madre por todo el departamento, se ha colado por la ventana, le impresiona haberla visto abierta, pero no la encuentra. Así que solo son él y el perro —Te llamare... ¿Pham...? ¿Eres niño o niña?

 

* * *

 

 

Se ha duchado y se ha puesto una camisa de su p– Willis. Como no hay nadie, decide quedarse en la cama, junto a Pham. Espera que mañana sea un buen día, y olvidar todo... absolutamente todo...

 

* * *

 

 

Se despierta con un grito, el perro ladra y lo rodea preocupado y él solo puede abrazarse a este. Ha soñado con ese suceso y se siente tan real. Cierra sus piernas y solloza, dejando que Pham lama sus lágrimas. Jason tiene nueve y necesita a su mami. Quiere a su mami...

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Qué es eso? —La voz de su madre lo saca de su soñolencia y se da cuenta que se ha dormido en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Pham está en el centro se... lo que queda de la sala y mueve su cola — ¡¿Qué mierda?!

—Mami, es Pham. —Dice levantándose con dificultad del suelo e intenta abrazarla, pero ella lo aparta de un empujón.

—Saca eso de aquí, Jason.

—Pero...

—¡Saca a ese pulgoso de mi casa, niño! No me hagas enojar. —Y pasa a su lado para encerrarse en su cuarto. Jason... mira al perro que parece haber notado que no lo quieren allí, pero no es así, él lo quiere. Entonces se da cuenta de algo, su madre no le pregunta donde ha estado, ni le ha besado.

Debería de no sorprenderse, es así desde hace años.

Mira a Pham y le hace señas para que lo siga. Le pregunta a la señora R si puede cuidarlo, pero ella niega, al parecer es alérgica. Entonces... no tiene de otra —Pham, prometo que te buscaré y daré comida. No me mires así, no puedo tenerte... Vete. Shu... Lo siento Pham. —Cierra la puerta del edificio y regresa por las escaleras. Y trata de no llorar. Tal vez después pueda verlo en unos días.

 

* * *

 

 

Se queda un largo tiempo en casa, y aunque prometió salir y todo eso... No puede. Las pesadillas incrementan y casi no puede dormir. Incluso ha dejado de hacerlo al lado de Catherine, ella se queja al escucharlo y aunque lo consciente, al rato no le presta atención.

Podría ir al armario, pero siente que si duerme allí, recordara el basurero. No tiene de otra. Duerme en el suelo de la sala y se abraza con una de las sabanas.

 

* * *

 

 

Harvey Dent se presenta en la puerta de su casa cuando cumple diez años. Ya ha aprendido a vivir con aquella sensación, con su violación, porque todo lo que ha vivido ha sido eso. Por eso, esta vez no luce asustado, sino que mira con odio profundo al hombre, quien pregunta por su madre.

Desea decirle que no está, pero mentiría, Catherine esta drogada. De nuevo. Al parecer es difícil pelear con los demonios.

El hombre entra junto con otros dos, quienes parecen querer verse rudos. Lo cual fallan. No tienen muchas pertenencias y lo único que han podido romper son fotografías viejas y sus soldados de juguete. Él, él solo los ve con odio.

—Supe que has ido a ver a Willis a Blackgate, durante cuatro meses. ¿Qué tal la visita conyugal?

Esta fuera del cuarto, escuchando —No tiene conocimiento de lo que hablas.

—¿Y tú le crees? Sabes a primeras que es un mentiroso. Te ha dejado a ti y a tu hijo, solos. Lo que vives aquí es un infierno a comparación de él que tiene donde dormir, que comer y tomar el sol sin mover un solo dedo.

Silencio y luego un suspiro — ¿Cuánto es?

—Trescientos mil dólares.

—... Podría pagarlos de otra manera... —Una carcajada —Dent.

—Tal vez hubiera aceptado la oferta antes. Cuando eras joven. Pudiste venir conmigo, antes de que pasara esto, mi cara. Pero no, te gusto más ese chico de calle que te coqueteaba. Y le diste un hijo. Un hijo. —Un sollozo y él la calló con varios "sh" —Es tú culpa. Y mírate ahora, tú familia te dio la espalda cuando lo escogiste a él sobre ellos, una drogadicta, sin poder criar a tu propio mocoso. ¿Y quieres pagar su deuda con tu cuerpo? ¡Ja! Ya estas vieja, Catherine. No sirves. Pero te daré tiempo. Con ese dinero de quien sabe dónde sacas, en vez de comprar esas mierdas, págame. Tienes un mes. —Harvey sale y lo mira allí —Si es que no te han echado con tu retoño para entonces. —Y se va.


	24. Chapter 24

Han pasado tres días después de la visita de Dent a su casa y se preocupa, su madre no hace nada, solo se mantiene encerrada en el cuarto llorando. Le duele verla así, no importa lo que sea, es su madre.

Y él es el hombre de la casa, ya tiene diez años, no es ningún bebé. Sabe lo bueno y lo malo, ha crecido, de manera forzada, pero lo ha hecho. Por eso mira el periódico, justo en la noticia donde aparece el comisionado Gordon, donde reporta que los casos de drogadicción y prostitución ilegal en la ciudad serán mucho más estrictos que antes. Eso va a joder la idea que tiene. Porque sí, la tiene. Va a tratar de salvar lo único que le queda.

 

* * *

 

 

—No deberías estar aquí, Jason. Vete de una buena vez.

—Por favor, Michi. Necesito su número.

—¿Cómo podría tener el número de Malone?

—Eres la más veterana.

—¿Me estas llamando vieja?

—Por favor. Es la única forma en que puedo arreglar todo. Te prometo que si me sobra algo, te lo daré.

—Oh Dios... Bien, pero te lo doy y te vas, no deseo que mi chulo vuelva a lastimarnos a todas como ese día. —Si supiera...

 

* * *

 

 

Está en una cabina telefónica frente a un museo, esperando a que Matches Malone atienda el teléfono. Y es molesto, pues las monedas se le están acabando y nada —Por favor, por favor, solo coge el teléfono.

De nuevo se corta.

No se dará por vencido. Vuelve a poner otra moneda — ¡Por favor! Agarra el jodido teléfono. —No escuchó cuando lo descuelgan.

—Vaya, pero que boquita sucia tienes compadre. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — ¡Malone!

—Señor Matches, habla con...

—¿Por qué tengo un niño en la línea? —Parece estarle hablando a alguien y temé que le cuelgue, así que recurre a lo más rápido que recuerda.

—Soy el bebé, Uh, el charroro. Ah, ¿Virgen?

Se mantiene en silencio el hombre y Jason mete la última moneda que le queda para que no se corte la llamada — ¡Oh, el chachorro! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Señor Malone, le aseguro que le responderé a todo luego, pero ahora necesito... necesito verlo. ¿Dónde podríamos vernos? —suena casi desesperado pero en ese mismo momento se escucha una explosión en el interior del museo y wow... ¡Está en llamas!

Escucha el hombre maldecir y le da una dirección un tanto extraña, para luego colgar. Jason es listo, puede retenerla en su mente, pero en esos sus ojos captan una mancha verde y vaya, es el acertijo. Lo sabe, ha leído los periódicos.

Como tonto se pega al cristal de la cabina y ahí es cuando aparecen. ¡Batman y Robin! Es la primera vez que los ve tan de cerca. Y son... geniales. Luego de ver como desaparecen con el acertijo, sale de allí y se aleja de la persecución de policías y bomberos. Debe de encontrarse con Malone.


	25. Chapter 25

Como dese "verse bien" corre directamente a la iglesia de Gotham, allí muchas personas dejan cosas para gente como él, sí, como él. Así que espera a que una de las monjas regrese con una caja donde encuentra zapatos dos tallas más grandes a la suya (Usara dos calcetas en cada pie de ser necesario), una camisa con el logo de una pizzería que le queda perfecta y por una chaqueta de cuero enorme. La monja lo ve en duda cuando la toma pero dice que es calientita y las noches son muy frías.

No miente.

Agradece y deja que le dé la bendición, aunque Jason... siente que ha dejado de creer. Un poco. Sale de allí con sus nuevas preferencias y repite mentalmente la dirección que le ha dado Matches Malone. Así que lo hace, pregunta a la gente y se guía, Gotham es enorme, pero ha aprendido donde hay cada cosa. Porque Jason aprende rápido, claro que sí.

Se encuentra con una propiedad que le hace recordar a la de Elliot, vaya a saber Dios que ha pasado con él. Pero se alegra de haberse alejado.

Toca la puerta y es el mismo hombre quien lo recibe, con una sonrisa y un "¡Vaya que has crecido, cachorro!".

 

* * *

 

 

Le duele la cadera, solo un poco. Está algo cómodo, pues descansa en una cama. Y wow... se siente genial, no es como la cama de sus padres o el suelo, es mucho mejor. A su lado Matches fuma un puro y cuenta dinero, su paga —No pensé que ahora las putas- Ahhh...

—Eso soy. Continua. —No le importa los términos, solo necesita el dinero.

El hombre ríe y le brinda un gran fajo de billetes. Lo merecido de unos cuantos ¿Polvos?, Sí, así le llamó el tipo. Contó cada uno, tenía suficiente como para pagar el alquiler. Pero no lo de Dent. Demonios.

Estaba tan concentrado que no noto como el otro se le pegaba y dejaba un beso en su hombre. Se alejó de inmediato y salió de la cama, tomando su ropa — ¿Ya te vas?

—Negocios, Malone. Y debo de hacer unas cuantas cosas más. —Tiene diez años, pero según tiene doce.

Está seguro que no está pensando como los de su edad.


	26. Chapter 26

Guarda el dinero en el interior de sus zapatos nuevos, para no perderlos y para que su madre no se atreva a gastarlos. Malone es el único que tenía dinero suficiente como para pagarle por "ese servicio", así que ahora está allí. Esperando a que esa pareja se distraiga y pueda arrebatarle el bolso a la pelirroja y de paso la billetera al chico.

Lo hace. Primero saca la billetera del bolsillo trasero y luego, rapa el bolso. Oh sí, ambos gritan pero es el tipo el que lo persigue y ¡Rayos! Le ha seguido el paso de la mejor forma. Pero no se detiene, él también puede hacer todos esos movimientos, lo ha aprendido después de un largo tiempo.

—¡Detente! —Ni soñarlo.

Pasan por un puesto de frutas y aprovecha para tirar abajo un frutero que hace que el dueño salga y choque a segundos con el otro. Acelera el paso y busca esconderse en el lugar más seguro, para él.

 

* * *

 

 

Solo saca el dinero y se fija en la identificación de ella, es muy linda, su nombre es "Barbara Gordon". Gordon... ¿Será algo del tal comisionado? Huh, bueno, tiene sesenta y nueve dólares, y un par de aretes blancos, no es suficiente.

Lo mejor es que regrese a casa y vea como esta su madre.

 

* * *

 

 

Mamá duerme. Pero esta vez no luce como las anteriores veces.

Ve un montón de drogas en el suelo junto a algunas inyecciones.

Vuelve a buscar a la señora R y la anciana solo puede llamar a la ambulancia.

Cuando llegan, no pueden trasladarla al hospital. Porque un cadáver debe de ir a otro lugar.

Y más sí ese cadáver tenía dos meses de gestación.


	27. Chapter 27

Los maldijo a todos. Lloro. Grito. Rogó que la regresaran a la vida. Pero nada sirvió. No se la regresarían, nunca.

Mamá.

... Le preguntaron si tenía algún otro familiar, pero lo último que recuerda es a sus abuelos que dejaron Gotham y bueno, fue hace años. No tiene a nadie.

 

* * *

 

 

Ha huido lejos, lejos de aquel lugar; planeaban llevarlo a servicios sociales y sabe que no es beneficioso, porque lo descubrirían, lo sabrían.

Al menos ya no tiene que preocuparse por la renta y bueno, Dent lo encontró. Lo golpearon. Le quitaron todo su dinero y se fueron, "No necesitan servicios de un niño que parece una puta".

 

* * *

 

Es navidad. Y los villancicos es lo único que lo mantiene despierto desde la caja olvidada del basurero donde se queda. Tiene frío, tiene hambre. La pena no se va y puede ver las costillas marcándose en su piel.

Todo duele. Y siempre está cansado.

Presiona sus manos temblorosas sobre su barriga, esperando que el dolor del vació pase. Si pudiera, se llenaría con agua.

 

* * *

 

 

Es casi año nuevo y trata de escabullirse para ir con las trabajadoras; espera que alguna de ellas pueda darle un lugar donde quedarse, aunque sea unos días. Gotham bajo la nieve es mucho más fría de lo usual y esa mañana despertó con los dientes chocando entre ellos.

Aun así, ninguna le dice que sí.

No puede culparlas. Y desea estar enojado, odiarlas, pero no puede.

Son chicas y debe de respetar a las chicas.

 

* * *

 

 

Es enero y ha conseguido meterse varias veces a una clínica de barrio donde le permiten usar el baño; lo agradece infinitamente, pues está cansado de tener que aguantar largas horas para poder hacer del cuerpo sin que nadie lo mire.

Y aprovecha. Llena su panza con pura agua de grifo.

 

* * *

 

 

Esta abrazándose a un torniquete de neumáticos en el interior de una caja más pequeña a la anterior, alejado de los vagabundos. Estos trataron de golpearlo al no querer ceder aquella que tenía.

Ha descubierto algo. Dicen que el cigarrillo quita el hambre, así que cuando ronda cualquier bar, roba unos cuantos y los fuma. La primera vez lo odio y casi se ahoga, pero poco a poco lo fue dominando. Jason es listo.

 

* * *

 

 

Ha vuelto a robar, pero esta vez los policías han logrado capturarlo y casi llevarlo a un reformatorio, pero tiene diez años, no pueden, así que lo dejan ir.

Con el poco dinero que consigue, compra pan aunque sus entrañas no le dejan comer demasiado; no le alcanza para mucho y no puede prostituirse, apesta.

 

* * *

 

 

Está muriendo, lo sabe. Y está solo, completamente solo, que cae dormido en ese callejón y espera, solo irse de allí.

Morir.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando despierta, nota un auto frente a él.

Conoce ese auto.

Es el auto de Batman.

... Sus neumáticos deben costar más que cualquier otro normal.

 

* * *

 

 

Ya casi termina, ya casi, solo le faltan dos más...

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Una voz gruñe tras suyo.

Ahhh... a la mierda.

Se gira y allí, está Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto finaliza el fic. Tengo planeado realizar una segunda parte, pero será a su tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> *The Hood


End file.
